


"Oh, so it's like Pon Farr, yeah?"

by Maribor_Petrichor



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maribor_Petrichor/pseuds/Maribor_Petrichor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has a problem and it starts and ends with Amy Pond. Salmon swim up stream, Swallows return to Capistrano and even a Time Lord gets a strong, impossible to ignore biological imperative every now and then. Lemony. Slashy. Smutty. My favorite grouping; Amy/Rory/11. I will go down with this ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Oh, so it's like Pon Farr, yeah?"

Thrust, thrust, release.  
Thrust, thrust, release.  
Thrust, thrust, release.

It echoed through his head as it had been for hours now. He was broody and silent and they had certainly noticed but if he didn't keep his distance there would almost undoubtedly be badness and not-so-good things destined to occur.

Why now?

How many years had he been traveling with them...alright fine, with women and things had never synced up like this.

Leave it to Amy Pond. Mad. Impossible. Sometimes bloody inconvenient, Amelia Pond.

But, no. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't anybody's fault. Who could possibly be blamed when nature and biology and the damned calendar and Time Lord nonsense came together?

Best to just keep busy and stay away from her.

If I keep it in my trousers when I can, and lock myself in my room when I can't everything, should be fine. So long as she stays away from me.

It was just then that a very irritable Amy Pond stalked crossly into the console room.

"Doctor!" she called sharply and he turned to face her.

There she stood, hair a mess, eyes squinted as she adjusted to the lighting, silken nightie clinging to her.

No. No, I will not think about the nightie or what's beneath it, or rather what isn't beneath it.

He knew her well enough now to know she didn't wear underwear to bed.

"Yes, Amy? Why are you still awake. It's half past...well it's half past something or other."

"There's a noise in my room, a very loud, annoying noise."

"I know. Just turn him over, that's what I do when Rory starts snoring." he said fiddling with a lever before him.

Amy approached him and he closed his eyes doing his best to stamp down the feelings arising in his stomach and...elsewhere. She stood next to him, arms crossed, eyes narrowed, now no longer because of the lighting.

"I'm not talking about Rory. I'm talking about the whooshing I hear over our bed. It started a few days ago and it's never stopped. Doctor, whatever it is can you knock it off?"

"Umm, sorry about that. I'll run a few scans and check that out for you." he said absent mindedly suddenly, urgently needing to look at a screen as far away from her as possible.

"Well, in any case, noise or no noise, I've come to bring you to bed." She quickly covered the distance between the two of them not seeming to notice how badly he wanted her to keep away.

Needed. Not wanted. Needed.

"Bed?" he asked turning his back to her.

Did my voice just crack?

"Mmmhmm, bed. We miss you." she said and placed warm hands on his shoulders, they succeeded in making him heat up all over. Her touch burned and as she pressed against him he felt her nipples poke him gently in the back. Her palms left his shoulders and slid down to his abdomen... and then they slid down further.

"Rory and I miss you."

"Do you?" he squeaked out, not having the wherewithal to escape from her loose, loving grip.

"Yes." she said kissing his neck sweetly. "Plus, I am so horny." She chuckled.

"Of course you are." he responded, but she didn't get his meaning.

"Yeah, Rory and I had it off three times today. Three times.Then I woke up and wanked." She rested her chin on his shoulder and he shivered as she pressed her pelvis against his bottom. "Finally he said, 'I can't handle you alone, tonight. Go get the, Doctor and lets see if we can both wear you out.' So here I am, come to get you."

Thrust, thrust, thrust, release.  
Thrust, thrust, thrust, release.  
Thrust, thrust, thrust, release.

She has no idea what she's doing to me.

Amy slipped her hand down and made a pleasant noise when she found his erection.

"Mmm, you're all ready for me."

She pulled away and moved to the side of him. With a little hop Amy seated herself on the console, legs open wide.

He closed his eyes and swallowed, again overwhelmed by her scent.

God's how she smelled like sex, her own, Rory's.

"No knickers. Never any bloody knickers." he growled. "God Pond your body is just screaming to me."

Oh, she was awake now, wide awake.

"Well then, Doctor, answer the call."

"Legs up, heels on the console and you'd better open up wide to me."

He gave her two sharp smacks on her bottom before burying his face between her legs.

He licked her eagerly, hungrily, voraciously, excitedly. She tasted so sweet, so wet, so powerful, so thrumming with life. He brought her to orgasm easily, once and then again, her cries growing louder and louder, begging him for something she couldn't quite vocalize. He was ready to go for a third time when she began to plead with him sweetly.

"Please, Doctor, please..."

He stood up suddenly, licking his lips. Amy thought he was finally taking her cue and put a leg on each shoulder. Still with his trousers on he couldn't stop himself from grabbing her knees and thrusting his hips forward.

"Almost there, Doctor." she whined. "Lose the trousers."

"Amy..." he said slowly removing her legs from him.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"I can't." he said stepping slowly away from her. He ran a hand through his hair, nervously and then again.

"I'm sorry, what?" she said sitting up a look of irritation and confusion on her face.

He dug his nails into his palm and took a step back from her.

Thrust, thrust, thrust, release.  
Thrust, thrust, thrust, release.

Amy frowned and observed him.

"Doctor, what's going on? We haven't made love in over a week. You haven't come to bed with us. We're starting to take this personal. Now, you give me some pretty spectacular head, you're hard as a rock, but you 'can't'. Did we do something wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

She reached out to touch his shoulder softly and he smiled in response.

"No dearest, you haven't done anything wrong, either of you. And the truth is, I miss you."

"So then what is it?" she asked.

He sighed, he'd been hoping he wouldn't have had to explain.

"Is it me?" She pressed.

The Doctor shut his eyes.

"Yes."

"Oh." she said with surprise, her voice flat and disappointed. She tugged at the hemline of her nightie and he immediately felt guilty.

"Amy, I didn't mean it that way. They're extractor fans."

"Extractor fans." she repeated.

"Yes. The noise..." he said leaning back against the railing and running a hand through his hair. He tried to distract himself but all he could think about were her long legs, her creamy thighs, her soft, warm, wet center.

Thrust. Release. Thrust. Release.

That was all he could think, that was all he wanted.

"Doctor?!" she said with a few snaps of her fingers.

He must have zoned out.

"Sorry. Um...I-"

"Amy, how long does it take to bring the Doctor to bed?" Rory asked as he too stumbled sleepily into the room.

"Apparently a lot longer than I could have anticipated." she complained.

Rory walked over to her and planted a casual kiss on her lips, he then turned to the Doctor and repeated the same gesture.

The kiss turned deeper and more passionate after a moment.

"Are you being difficult, Doctor?" he said breaking off the affection for a moment. "You can't be causing too much of a problem, you taste like you've had you've had your face shoved in her-"

The Doctor cut him off. Rory and his kisses and his suddenly wandering hands weren't helping.

"I was just about to explain what's going on."

"Is this about the noise in our room? It's bothering Amy, but quite frankly I can't hear it." Rory had his arm around the Doctor's waist. He motioned for Amy to come over and join them as he started nipping at the Doctor's neck. "Think you could tell us on the way back to bed, mate?"

Well, now this was unexpected.

"Rory, are you feeling extra attracted to me?" the Doctor asked curiously.

"Hmm..I don't know. Why don't you sit on my cock and we'll find out?" he replied.

"They're extractor fans." Amy supplied. "Still waiting to find out what they're extracting."

The Doctor sighed again heavily, at least it was better to explain it to them both at once.

"Your scent, Amy. It's extracting your scent."

Rory and Amy glanced at each other then back at the Doctor.

"I assume you keep track of your cycle." he pressed.

Amy furrowed her brow.

"What you mean my period? It's not due for a few days, why?"

"Exactly. Which means that right now you're ovulating." He had started to pace nervously as the story unfolded.

He saw it dawn over Rory after a moment but Amy hopped off the console and started to approach him. The movement stirred the air and her scent filled his nose, he turned on her ravenously.

"Just...please stand back..." he said breathlessly.

"Ok, so I'm ovulating, so what?"

"So what?" he asked incredulously. He glanced at Rory for, as he heard humans say, "a little help."

"Amy, I think the Doctor is suffering from a biological imperative."

"Alright, explain."

"Amy, I can smell you, all the biosignals you're giving off that you're not even aware of. Your body is speaking a very specific and demanding language right now and it's nearly drowning everything else out for me." he said suddenly advancing on her. "But that's not all. I have cycles too."

Rory raised his eyebrows.

"Really, should we be using birth control for you, Doctor? I don't want to knock you up." Rory joked, then he turned serious. "Wait, I can't get you pregnant can I?"

"No, of course not Rory. But I can get Amy pregnant and right now I really, really, really want to. It only happens once ever few hundred years and it is happening in a very big way right now"

Amy looked more than a little surprised as she stared at both her men. Each breathing heavily but for different reasons. The Doctor's eyes were continuously roaming her body in a way that she could swear she could almost feel. While her husband couldn't quite keep focused on her and instead kept gently touching the older man.

"But why now? I've been ovulating on the TARDIS since I've been on the TARDIS. It never bothered you before." Amy asked.

"That was before we'd all been...intimate. After that it became harder to ignore but I could do it. I'd just land us in the middle of a planet engaged in a civil war and all the running and jumping and thinking an almost dying was enough to distract me. Normally I can just deal with it and move on but this time it happened to coincide with my..." he sighed. "cycle."

"Oh, so it's like Pon Farr, yeah?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, what?" the Doctor asked searching his brain for the meaning of the words she just said and coming up empty handed.

Rory sniggered. "Nerd."

"Oi!" she directed at him before continuing. "Pon Farr. The Vulcan mating ritual on Star Trek. Every seven years they'd get all murderous and ragey and have to like fight to the death and or shag their mate like crazy or their heads would explode or something. Is that what this is?"

"If that helps you." the Doctor said wearily.

"Ok, got it. So now then, everything has changed and you want to impregnate me?"

The Doctor dropped a hand down to his cock and squeezed it through his trousers.

"Yes, Amy. I want to fuck you and come and come and come until I make absolutely certain six months from now we'll have at least one little Time Lord."

"Six months?" Rory asked.

"Shorter gestation, we don't need as long."

"Gotcha. Amy...why don't you step back a bit, ok?" Rory said.

"Yes, that's a good idea, Amy, stand back. I won't hurt you. I'd never hurt you. Ever. It's not about that kind of a lack of control, it's just that if we have sex I won't be able to stop myself from releasing inside of you."

"You come inside me all the time, Doctor." she said with a salacious quirk of her lips.

"Yes, but it's not sperm."

Amy pulled a face.

"Eww, what is it then?"

"Don't make that face." he said feeling slightly offended. "It's ejaculate, it just doesn't have a reproductive component to it. I withhold that."

"Ok, so you normally withhold that. But what if you didn't, would that be so bad?" Amy asked advancing when all he wanted was for her sprint back to her room and lock him out.

"What?" both men said at once.

"I mean, we're committed, yeah? We're doing this thing, we're together. What if we had a baby?" she said with a shrug.

"Rory, do something." the Doctor said helplessly.

Rory started to speak but the Doctor couldn't help but notice that as he did his hand was tousling the other mans hair.

"Amy, yes we're doing this and we're all together but...we have to talk about having a baby. Like seriously, seriously talk. And preferably not when the Doctor's in such a vulnerable state."

To everyone's surprise this seemed to be enough for her and the Doctor was struck with the horrifying thought that Amy was the most rational in the room at the moment.

"So, what about your cycle, Doctor? No other side effects save wanting to procreate?" Rory asked his fingers rising up to pinch one of the Doctor's nipples.

The Doctor shuddered and put his hand over Rory's before bringing it down to his straining erection.

"The side effects aren't hitting me, Rory, they're hitting you. I don't know why, but don't you feel especially amorous at the moment."

"Not especially." Rory said quietly as he sucked the Doctor's earlobe between his lips.

"You wife is standing just there, all wet and warm and creamy thighed and hard nippled and flushed cheeks and she's just begging, begging for a stiff, hard cock and you're sucking my earlobe. Not that I'm complaining, but don't you think that odd?"

"No...not really. You know I'm attracted to you, it's not like we haven't had sex before."

"Okay...okay, okay, we have to break this tension some way. Rory, somehow, someway my pheromones are affecting you, her pheromones are affecting me. I can't tell if mine are affecting her or if she's just being regular, insatiable Amy. But either way, none of us is thinking clearly."

"I'm thinking perfectly clearly, I'm just kinda horny but that happens around this time." Amy shrugged.

"I think maybe I should leave, for awhile at least. Park the TARDIS, go have a wank somewhere and wait until this all blows over." the Doctor said.

"No!" they both protested.

"We're not going to run you out of your own place." Amy said. "Maybe, I should leave. You could drop me off at home for a day or so as long as you promise to come back for me." she said warningly.

The Doctor hemmed and hawed, he wasn't too fond of that idea either.

"Are we going to have to do this every month?" Rory asked trying to be as surreptitiously as possible while he unbuttoned the Doctors shirt.

"No, Rory, I just answered that. Your brain is so fogged you're not even listening." the Doctor said. "It's just a coincidence that her cycle coincided with mine. I can ignore her scent any other time, I have before, I can again."

"Can't you just use a condom?" Amy asked.

"My people point and laugh at condoms. It won't work and I cannot be trusted to have sex with Amy."

"Well, you don't have to, Doctor. I'll have sex with Amy, you have sex with me...just use me as a conduit."

"Conduit?" the Doctor mused.

"Yeah." Rory said. "It'll be like a train. Watch Amy and fuck me like you want to fuck her."

"Isn't that a bit rude to you?" the Doctor asked , already warming to the idea.

"Yeah, probably, but right about now I really don't care. You smell so good and I just want to sink my teeth into you. Must be whatever you're giving off."

Rory didn't bother with the rest of the buttons and instead ripped the Doctor's shirt open.

"Alright," the Doctor said resolutely. "Might be worth a try."

He watched a smile spread across Amy's face and she resumed her place on the console. Hiking up the nightie she eagerly started pleasuring herself, a special private show just for the Doctor.

He growled in response, at last giving in and grabbing a hank on Rory's hair he pulled him in for a kiss.

"So, you want me, eh?"

Rory pressed his body against the Doctor and grabbed two handfuls of Time Lord bottom.

"Fuck, yes, Doctor. It's like I walked in here and all of a sudden you had a big, flashing, All-Aboard sign and I'm so ready to hop on. Don't know why I'm only just now noticing."

"Women have a keener sense of smell than men, it just took you awhile."

Rory actually smelled pretty good himself, all sleepy, masculine, and pent up sexual energy. The Ponds had awakened this double craving or him. And he found he wanted and needed Amy's small delicate hands on him just as he needed Rory's larger, stronger ones. Rory stepped out of his pajamas, easily and quickly. Being naked in the console room would certainly be a hallmark of the Pond era. They'd been there so many times before. The Doctor groaned at the sight of him. His body was demanding Amy but Rory, sweet, handsome, pheromone-ey Rory was making quite a case for himself. Rory with his tight body, lean and beautiful. Muscular legs, tight bottom, flat abdomen, the body of a warrior of old, a Roman ready to conquer and be conquered.

The Doctor disrobed quickly and moment later they were both standing there, pawing, grasping at one another.

"Not sure how much more foreplay I can handle, Doctor." Rory breathed.

"So, impatient. You want me to fuck you, Rory?"

"Mmmhmm."

"If I do, will you fuck Amy just as I tell you to?"

"Yes, Doctor, anything you say."

"Good, that's good. Then get over there, snog your wife and I'll join you in a second."

Rory started to oblige but then stopped in his tracks.

"We don't have any lube, God damnit!" he said and was about to take off at a sprint back towards the bedroom to remedy the situation.

"Yeah we do." Amy purred. "Come here, Doctor."

She curled a finger at him and spread her legs wider and he practically lunged at her.

"Rory, hold him."

The Doctor felt Rory's arms wrap around firmly around his waist and chest from behind.

"One thrust, one. I'm nice and wet, and this'll get you nice and wet for Rory. But can you be a good boy? Can you do it just once and pull out?"

She was teasing, she was teasing, she was teasing! She couldn't be serious. Could he do that? No. Absolutely not. There was no conceivable scenario where he could enter her just once and pull out. No, no, nope, no, out of the question, really big N-O.

"Yes. I can be a good boy." he said dutifully.

"Ok, then. Rory, guide it in for him."

Rory wrapped a palm around the Doctors cock and the latter shivered at the contact. He then slowly positioned it between Amy's legs and the Doctor, unwilling to wait thrust inside of her.

The string of expletives, English and Gallifreyan that poured from his mouth surprised all three of them. For her part. Amy let her head fall back while she moaned wordlessly. They stayed like that for a moment and the Doctor had the overwhelming urge to shake Rory off of him, knock him to ground if he had to, anything, anything to make it so Amelia was his and his alone.

Thrust, thrust, thrust, release.  
Thrust, thrust, thrust, release.

"Pull out, Doctor. That's enough." she begged but even as she said it her fingers clawed at his hips to spur him forward.

"Come on, mate, pull out." Rory whispered in his ear.

Even a voice within his own head was screaming at him; Pull out, you promised.

Finally, with what could only be described as a shuddering sob he drew his hips back. Millions of years of biology demanded he push into her again but he withdrew. Amy looked at him with eyes nearly overwhelmed by dilated pupils.

"Rory," she said. "Now."

Rory removed his hands from the Doctor and slipped into the space between them. Without hesitation he slipped into Amy and it was now his turn to groan. Amy eager to be satisfied actually nudged his bottom with her heel in the same way you'd convince a horse to break into a run.

The Doctor was still shaken, still caught up in the feeling of her and the fact that he had been so very, very close to the goal.

He might have stayed like that, frozen for who knows how long had Rory not looked over his shoulder saying. "I'm waiting, Doctor."

"Sorry, Rory, sorry."

He moved behind his other lover and taking his cock in hand noted it was in fact coated and slick with Amy's juices. He groaned as he looked at her, legs resting on Rory's shoulders, eyes tightly closed and in a quick movement he parted Rory's cheeks and thrust inside.

It wasn't Amy, but by Rassilon it was still good. Rory moaned and bent forward to accept more of the Time Lord which in turn changed his angle of entry into Amy.

"Fuck me." Amy breathed and the Doctor wasn't sure whether she had purposefully left off a name or not but it didn't matter because he heard it as a command to him.

He started thrusting into Rory deep, long and slow, different from Rory's fast paced ravishing of Amy.

"Don't cheat her, Rory. Give her everything you've got. She needs to feel all of you, every inch." The Doctor whispered in his ear. "Just like you want every inch of me."

"Yessss, Doctor."

"Harder...harder...harder...Rory, I'm coming." Amy breathed.

And she did. It wasn't so much that the Doctor felt it, but he did feel the effects through Rory. He felt him clench down upon him, muscles tightening. He felt his body tense and he tried so desperately not to come himself. The Doctor knew that feeling, knew how easily Amy's pulses and contractions could pull you bum over noggin over the edge. Someday's it was impossible to have any resilience when it came to Amy Pond, red cheeked, pert breasted, bee stung lipped, flame haired Amy Pond.

She came shuddering and whimpering and the Doctor throughout continued pumping into Rory. It must be a special kind of bliss to be trapped between the two of them and he was enjoying putting the man through his paces. Amy lay back on the console, her body relaxed and she reached up a hand to lazily toy in Rory's hair. The Doctor thought she might nudge him away and leave them to play amongst themselves but instead she issued a command.

"Don't you dare stop."

Rory nodded and the Doctor grinned. Both of them, both of his Ponds were always so very game.

Rory continued, his pace different this time, slower more calculated and the Doctor increased his.

"Rory, wet your thumb and rub her clit, now, do as I say." The Doctor commanded before lightly biting Rory's shoulder. "Seize the moment."

"Wait, Doctor wait." Rory begged. He stood up slightly, struggling to stay within Amy, trying to keep pace with the Doctor. He turned his head to the side presumably to beg for a bit of mercy speed wise and the Doctor grabbed his chin and kissed him.

"No Rory. No waiting. No stopping. If you come you come and we'll just keep going until you come again. I have all day and I have all night. I have nothing, nothing but time."

Rory cried out against his lips the sound muffled and erotic to the Doctor's ears.

"Do you like it?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh yes." Rory responded.

"God, yes." Amy answered as well.

"Tell me what you want?"

"Harder." Amy answered.

"Slower." Rory replied.

The Doctor grinned and placing a hand on his back pushed Rory forward.

"Sorry, mate, ladies choice."

Rory whined but dutifully started pumping his hips into her with a touch more force. The Doctor did the same, watching Amy but still appreciating the marvel that was Rory's spectacular body. It was actually a good idea he'd had. The three of them connected together like this was much better than retreating off somewhere for three, separate, solitary wanks.

He called out both of their names, both of them thrilling his body. Locking eyes with Amy he watched as she let a hand trail down her body, the movement was lost behind Rory but he imagined her spreading her fingers around his cock and coating them in her slickness. She brought her hand back up and reaching past her husband's shoulder, bid the Doctor have a lick.

He leaned forward, eagerly wrapping his lips around her digits. The flavor hit his tongue and he sucked for all he was worth not willing to let a particle go to waste. She smiled at him, cleary enjoying this power she held and took her fingers away long before he was finished.

In frustration he put two strong hands on Rory's hips and started thrusting into the man harder than he normally dared. He needn't have worried and Rory rewarded him with near operatic scales of "Ah, ahh, ahh, ahhh, ah!" Each movement caused Rory to move harder within Amy and each time she grunted the Doctor felt it was for him, she was feeling him.

Rory, who was taking the wonderful brunt of it all was wavering. His legs started to get a bit shaky and he extended a hand backwards to grip at the Doctors arse.

"Really...really close." Amy said digging her fingers into Rory's shoulders. The Doctor watched the pink marks she left there and wished again it were him.

"Make her come, Rory." he whispered in his lovers ear. Rory grabbed hold of Amy's waist and yanking her further down on the console did just that. The Doctor watched as her body arched upwards, her back curving at a ridculous angle, breast jiggling as she called out to them both.

"Oh, boys!"

Yes indeed, we are indeed your boys, Amy.

A strong man could weather an Amelia Pond orgasm and stave off his own, perhaps a Titan could stand two, but Rory Williams was not that man. He came, gasping and grunting into his wife and the Doctor stilled enjoying the movements and the sounds.

He'd been holding off his own orgasm, willing it away, greedily indulging in both their bodies but now even he had reached his limit.

The Doctor pushed forward until Rory was nearly atop of Amy, placing his hands flat on the console on either side of her he withdrew almost fully before plunging into Rory again, the man shuddered riding those final waves of orgasm and clencing around the Doctor calling forth his.

Release. Release. Release.

He came into Rory long and hard, longer in fact than usual, emptying into him as he would so like to empty into Amy. She watched him intently, occasionally making little moans of approval, possibly still feeling him through their connetion of Rory.

When he was finished, exhausted and spent he rested for just a moment on Rory, kissing the mans neck and back.

"That was some of the most selfish sex I've ever been a part of and I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Rory proclaimed his head resting on Amy's shoulder.

The Doctor reluctantly withdrew from Rory slowly, enjoying how he whimpered at the absence.

The Ponds disengaged and stood on shaky feet, Rory stood behind her and wrapped loving arms around Amy while kissing her shoulder.

The Doctor noticed a creamy wet spot glistening on the console and dipped a finger in and brought it up to his lips.

"You came near my wibbly lever, Pond." he complained.

"Sorry." Amy said, but she didn't look sorry. In fact she looked like she was stifling a giggle. "So, better?"

A long pause followed.

"You know what's nice this time of year? Space Florida!" The Doctor responded.

"So, not better then?" she said looking disappointed.

"No, actually worse. Now I want Rory too. Don't know what my body thinks it's going to do with him. And before you ask, No, Rory I cannot get you pregnant."

"So you're kicking us out?" Rory asked.

"Just temporarily and not tonight. Back to bed Ponds, tomorrow, it's vacation time. You'll both have a wonderful time! Go on, off you go."

They both tried to move in to kiss him goodnight but he held up a hand.

"Appreciating the gesture and I do love you both but, really, now is definitely not the time."

They shrugged in that strange Pond way they had of sometime mirroring one another and Rory knelt down to pick up his clothes.

"Wonderful, as always, Doctor." he said.

"Thank you, Rory. Thank you both." he said and meant.

"We'll clear out of here nice and early for you, Doctor. Ok?" Amy said.

"I would be ever so grateful, Ponds. I am sorry." he said sheepishly.

"See you tomorrow, love." Rory said. He put an arm around his wife's shoulder as they headed towards bed.

The Doctor got dressed quickly and quietly with nothing but the hum of the TARDIS around him. It hadbeen wonderful, as he expected it to be, as it always was. He paced around the console, trying to calm himself., trying to focus, trying to countdown the hours until they would be gone and he could regain his wits. Absentmindedly his fingers found that delicious spot by the wibbly lever and as he tasted her again subsequently humming like a child with a new piece of candy.

Thrust, thrust, thrust, release.  
Thrust, thrust, thrust, release.

They wouldn't even be to their bedroom yet. He could race after them, catch them, pounce and begin it all over again. What would be the harm?

No, no, no, no, no. For Rassilon's sake have a little self control, old man.

He really was trying, but thank the gods for Rory.

Thank the gods for Space Florida.

"And thank the gods for extractor fans." he said.

The TARDIS took the cue and the main fans rumbled to life. For his part the Doctor slumped into his chair and thought of cold showers, the names he'd given to every star, the rise and fall of each and every incarnation of New York, all 15 of them, all while trying to ignore a very persistent erection.

"I really, really hate this time of the month." he grumbled to no one in particular.


End file.
